


Bedtime Stories

by dreamyghost



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyghost/pseuds/dreamyghost
Summary: /Once upon a time, in the Kingdom of Produce, there was a young prince named Prince Vegetable./“Wait a minute,” Lord Beerus interrupted, “Why are you adding Vegeta to the story?”His eyebrow twitched. “My lord, what ever could you mean? I am telling the story of Prince Vegetable, not Vegeta.”“But—”“Do try to not interrupt, my lord. You’ll never sleep if you do.”Lord Beerus grumbled something he could not hear but said no more.“Now…where was I?”
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	Bedtime Stories

Whis didn’t understand how his lord could sleep so much, especially after his 39 year nap. But, of course, it wasn’t his place to question it.

It was as if Lord Beerus would die if he didn’t get his nap in. Lord Beerus certainly acted as if this was the case. But, despite his lord’s talent, there were times when even he had trouble sleeping. The nightgown Lord Beerus was currently wearing indicated that it was one of those times.

“Is something the matter, my lord?” Whis asked as his lord rubbed his eyes.

“I can’t sleep,” Lord Beerus grumbled.

“Well, isn’t that a surprise! Does that mean you’ll be staying awake then?”

Lord Beerus blinked slowly, as if he was trying to figure out if Whis was joking or not. In fact, Whis had been entirely serious, but he supposed that was rather silly of him. 

“Perhaps some tea would do you good, my lord.”

“Tell me a bedtime story.”

Now it was Whis’s turn to blink slowly. “Pardon me, my lord?”

“You heard me. Now get to it.”

With a tap to the ground with his staff, Whis teleported them back to Lord Beerus’s room. As his lord climbed back onto his bed, Whis pondered on what story he should tell the destroyer. It had been ages since Lord Beerus had asked him to tell a bedtime story. 

“Hm. I suppose I could retell the story of the golden flower. You used to love that one, my lord.”

“No!” Lord Beerus exclaimed, sitting up, “I’m not a child anymore! I want something completely new.”

His lord huffed and layed back down. Whis had to suppress a groan that had threatened to escape. Really...if his lord had wanted a brand new story, he should have given Whis time to prepare. Well, there was no harm in drawing from real life.

_Once upon a time, in the Kingdom of Produce, there was a young prince named Prince Vegetable._

“Wait a minute,” Lord Beerus interrupted, “Why are you adding Vegeta to the story?”

His eyebrow twitched. “My lord, what ever could you mean? I am telling the story of Prince Vegetable, not Vegeta.”

“But—”

“Do try to not interrupt, my lord. You’ll never sleep if you do.”

Lord Beerus grumbled something he could not hear but said no more.

“Now…where was I?”

_Once upon a time, in the Kingdom of Produce, there was a young prince named Prince Vegetable. Though the prince was incredibly strong and vicious, he was completely powerless against the tyrant known as Prince Freezer._

“Seriously? Frieza too?”

“My lord…”

“Oh, um. Sorry.”

_Prince Freezer’s soldiers terrorized the Kingdom of Produce day after day. Prince Vegetable knew he needed power, much more than he already had to stop Prince Freezer._

_There was a legend known across the land. The Dragon Eggs. It was said that collecting all 7 would grant the collector three wishes. Prince Vegetable hoped to find these eggs in order to free his kingdom of Prince Freezer’s terror forever. He enlisted the help of Sir Cabbage and Sir Radish, two of his most loyal knights._

_Sir Radish had a brother who knew the legend very well. The brother had trained to be a knight, but he gave it all up to become a farmer. In other words, he became a peasant. Prince Vegetable didn’t think much of this brother, except that the brother was absolutely pathetic. That was his opinion of him until he laid eyes on Peasant Carrot_ —

“Go—”

“...”

“...”

_On Peasant Carrot and it was love at first sight—_

“Huh?!”

“My lord, I beg you to let me finish.”

“But...wait, hold on!” Lord Beerus sat up, eyes wide open. It seemed like the story had the opposite effect the two had wanted. 

“What’s the matter, my lord?”

“You said it was love at first sight! You can’t fool me. Prince Vegetable is Vegeta, and Peasant Carrot is Goku. Those two are far from in love.”

The smile that slowly crept on Whis’s face alarmed the destroyer god. 

“My lord, don’t tell me you’re too blind to see…” Whis sat on Beerus’s bed and urged him to come closer as he prepared his staff. “I’ll bet that those two are currently…”

Whis’s staff projected an image above it that slowly turned into an image of Goku and Vegeta currently—

“Training. Those two are so predictable. Isn’t it funny how they’re always with each other, my lord?”

Lord Beerus squinted at the projected image, trying to see if there was a deeper meaning. “I mean sure, but...so what?”

“My lord! You’re looking but you’re not **_looking_ **.”

“Whis, they’re just...wait minute,” Lord Beerus squeezed Whis’s arm, “there! Do you see that? A blush. Vegeta just blushed!”

“And look! See how Goku nervously scratches the back of his neck?”

“I do! And...their hands touched!”

The evening continued on with Whis and his lord spying on the unsuspecting Saiyans until Beerus had finally fallen asleep.

Dreaming of Prince Vegetable and Peasant Carrot. 

**Author's Note:**

> take a shot every time you see "lord" pls do not attempt


End file.
